Flash and His Son
by Ravenclaw43
Summary: The Flash is plagued with guilt from leaving his son in the care of a foster family that cannot support him. He misses his son, but what can he do? Its not like he can just kidnap his son and take him back to the Justice League's head quarters. . . right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic. (rated T for later chapters. . . hopefully) When I actually started this I didn't know the flash actually had a son. . .opps. . .so I'm sorry to anyone who actually knows the story behind Kid Flash (cus i dont) this is just my version of it. So since it is just my version a lot of this stuff is made up (ex. Barry's foster family and story line) I'm also sorry if some of the characters seem out of character. . .its my first attempt and I wasn't even planing on posting it. So anyways without further ado. . .oh wait I don't own Flash or anyother superhero in this fic. . .ok now . . . aw forget it just read the story. . .please. . .?**

**The Flash and His son**

A Fanfic By Ravenclaw43

Wally West usually wears a red spandex material suit with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle of his chest. Over his wavy red hair is usually fitted a red mask with two yellow lightning points sticking above each ear, which covered half his face. Wally West is usually The Flash.

But now The Flash was just Wally West. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a green plaid t-shirt. Wally sat on a bench on a large hill that over looked a track field. Below, on the track field, a track meet was taking place. Five young boys about the age of 11 lined up at the starting line. A man stood in the grass at the left hand side of the lined up boys. The boys got into position and the man put a starting gun up into the air. A shot rang out through the area and the boys shot off at a brisk run.

Wally watched intently. His eyes followed a boy with auburn colored hair who was racing up to the front of the pack of boys. Suddenly J'onn's voice rang through his head. "Flash."

Wally looked around him in search for J'onn but couldn't find him.

"J'onn?" Wally whispered.

"Yes. Flash, Superman needs your help." Came Jonn's voice again.

"Can't it wait? W-where are you?" Wally whispered just low enough so that a passerby couldn't hear him.

"No, it can not wait. I'm with Superman, Batman, Hawk girl, and Wonder Woman in Gothum City. I'm projecting my voice into your brain waves."

" . . . Oh. Well, can't you just get GL to help you?"

"He's already on his way."

"But it's my day off J'onn!"

"Flash, we need you. Hurry."

Wally stood up rolling his eyes. With a blur, where Wally was, now stood The Flash.

Flash looked down at the race once more. The boys were nearing the finish line, with the auburn haired boy in the lead. With light-speed, The Flash was down at the sidelines with the rest of the audience. In that instant the auburn-haired boy crossed the finish line, earning first place. There was a wild cheer and applause. The Flash grinned an ear-to-ear smile and applauded as well but then was gone in an instant, leaving anyone who saw him with the sense that their eyes were playing tricks on them.

* * *

Barry was closing in on the finish line. He had just past Jordan, the reigning champion of the track team, and was only a few yards away from winning. Barry pushed himself, willed himself to go faster. The finish line only a few more feet away, was coming nearer and nearer. Barry jumped across the red line that marked the end of the race and had earned himself the new title of 'Track Champion'. He looked over to the crowd and saw his foster father clapping and smiling with everyone else. But his foster father's face wasn't the only familiar face in the audience. Barry was sure he had seen The Flash smiling a big grin and clapping along with everyone else, but after a second glance he found the place where The Flash had been standing was empty. The feeling of confusion only lasted for a minute for Barry was lifted up onto his teammates shoulders and mauled with congratulations from his coach and friends. 

Barry's teammates placed him back on his feet and allowed him to go and receive his medal. The medal was gold with a pair of shoes with wings attached to them on the front side. On the back was an engraving of '1st'. After the track meet was over Barry went to his foster father and they set off on foot for their home.

Barry didn't much like living with his foster father and mother but still appreciated it. He longed to meet his biological father. He had dreamed up fantasies of who his father really was and how his father would come sweeping in and take him away to an amazing place where he would live out his days. Naturally he never told anyone of these fantasies but liked to wallow in them as long as he could.

Barry's foster family wasn't exactly ideal. They barely had enough money to keep themselves from dieing of starvation let alone take care of a boy who longed for so much more, and it didn't help that they were also taking care of three other foster children. Barry had two sisters and one brother. His younger sister, Melinda, was four years old and her favorite game was 'Scream-Your-Head-Off-Until-Someone-Gives-You-Something-Just-To-Shut-Up'. His other sister, Tamara, was sixteen and was presently having an affair with every boy in the town, including Barry's older brother, Roger. Roger was seventeen and had been kicked out of every school their foster parents had sent him to, which didn't go over too well with the money issue.

The only thing that kept Barry from going insane in this household was his hero and idol, The Flash. Ever since he was very little Barry was a big fan of the Justice League and The Flash had always been his favorite. Barry idolized The Flash for his speed and his wit. It was because of him that Barry decided to go out for the track team. In his small room he hung a poster of The Flash on his wall. He would have bought more except he hadn't the money for it.

Barry's foster father's house wasn't far from the track. It was just over the hill and across the road. The house was small and the paint was chipped. One of the windows was broken and the door hung loosely on its hinges. Inside were a kitchen and three bedrooms. Most of the bedrooms were small rooms that had two beds squeezed in. Barry shared a room with his brother and his sisters also shared a room. In the kitchen was a small black-and-white TV set on a lopsided table. The kitchen also included a rusty stove, a refrigerator that barely kept food cold, and a sink that was always filled to the brim with dirty dishes.

Barry and his foster father entered their home to find Melinda screaming her head off and Tamara flirting with some poor soul on the phone. His foster father went to help his foster mother try to calm Melinda. Barry quickly stowed the medal he had won in his pocket so as Roger wouldn't steal it. He went into the kitchen to find it empty. Barry grabbed one of the folding chairs that was placed around the table and turned on the TV to the news channel. He often did this to watch the Justice League take down another foe.

To his hope's delight the Justice League was indeed in another battle with two of Batman's old nemesis, The Joker and The Penguin, in Gothum City. This time The Joker and The Penguin had cooked up a scheme that was headed for disaster and fast. They had magnified the sonic sound waves from dolphins and modified them to make the citizens of Gothum City helplessly under their control. With enhanced earplugs the Justice League was doing their best to fight off the citizens without doing them much harm. The news crew who were tapping this had abandoned their camera and was bombarding the Justice League with everything they could find. Without prevail Batman was trying to get through the crowd to The Joker who held the sonic sound machine that was creating all this chaos. Superman was being cruelly piled on, Jonn was trying to help Superman, The Green Lantern was defending himself against Hawk Girl whose earplugs had been pulled out, and Wonder Woman was tied up with her own lasso. The Joker and The Penguin watched amusingly over the scene from a balcony of a building that was about thirty feet off the ground. Barry watched intensely as the battle raged on with little difference.

Suddenly there was a fast red blur in front of the TV screen. A few seconds later the blur circled around the mob of people, scaled the wall of the building and went up onto the balcony. The Flash stood grinning behind the unsuspecting villains. He reached for both of their collars and with amazing strength and speed he had them hanging over the balcony's edge. As if awaiting Flash's arrival Batman and Superman broke free of the citizens' hold and got below the balcony. In the surprise The Joker had dropped the sonic sound machine. It tumbled through the air and into Batman's open hands. With Batman's expert intelligence in machines of these types, he quickly found a way to turn it off. The Flash then dropped the villains into the hands of Superman who carried them to the police to be sent off to jail.

The citizens and Hawk Girl soon regained their own will. The TV crew who had abandoned their camera came back to it and the newscaster quickly started speaking about getting an interview with one of the Justice League. She and many other news reporters surrounded the Justice League. Batman had disappeared probably to his cave to safely stow away the sonic sound machine. The Flash was nowhere to be seen and Hawk Girl, The Green Lantern, Jonn, Wonder Woman, and Superman answered the press's questions. With a wide grin, Barry half-heartedly listened to the interview.

* * *

After helping to save Gothum City from The Joker and The Penguin, Flash, unnoticed, changed back into Wally West and stood in the crowd of citizens who had just wanted to pummel them a minute ago. He watched Superman and Wonder Woman answer questions while Jonn, The Green Lantern, and Hawk Girl talked quietly in the background. 

Wally walked slowly away from the crowd, looking back only to find The Green Lanterns eyes following him. Wally gave his friend a wide grin and sped off. He sped through cities, town, and farmlands dodging cars and people. When he finally reached the track field again the track meet had been long over. With a sigh, Wally sat down on the bench and looked out onto the track.

_It'll be his birthday soon. Three days. I should get him something._ Flash thought to himself. He sat silently for a few more minutes but was gone in a second, giving anyone who had noticed him the thought that the man had just vanished.

* * *

The Green Lantern watched Wally West speed away. It was quite unusual for Flash to leave before an interview, especially if he did a big part in the saving. He usually liked to answer questions and make a fool of himself by giving answers that were supposed to be funny. And what was even more unusual was that Flash never takes off his costume. Flash always said this was because he didn't want to give away his secret identity even though the team knew he was Wally West. At first The Green Lantern was suspicious of the young red-haired man walking away from the scene. Of course he had no doubt that it was Flash after he had given The Green Lantern that instantly recognizable grin. Still Green Lantern was curious. 

After the interview ended, the rest of the Justice League went separate ways. Superman went to patrol while Jonn, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Girl went back to the watchtower. Green Lantern's curiosity over came him and he decided to try to find Flash. He flew over another city, a few towns, and some farming fields with the help of his ring. It was getting darker and less and less people were out. Green Lantern passed over a track field but then quickly rounded back. His eyes were attracted to a bench at the top of the hill looking over the track. He could have sworn that a man had been sitting on that bench only a second ago.

The Green Lantern lowered himself to the ground to find that there was no one in sight.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic! I'm nervous as to if it was too slow. . .or maybe even boring. . .I'll try to put more into it next time. . .Please Review! It would be extremely appreciated! But please, no flames. Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally, chapter 2 is done. Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of school work to do. I actually think this one is shorter then the last one but. . .oh well. So yeah I hope u like it!**

Chapter 2

"Your time has run out, Flash!" A cackling laugh echoed through the cavern. "Choose! The boy or your life!"

_The Flash was strapped to one of the cavern walls. His arms were secured above his head with iron chains and metal straps bolted his legs to the wall. He was exhausted and he was hurt. Barely able to keep his eyes open he tried to struggle free for the hundredth time. _

_The cackling laugh came again. "It's useless, Flash! Just give me the boy and you will be freed."_

_The Flash lifted his head with effort. "Show yourself, you low life goblin!"_

_A figure moved over in the shadows. It slithered closer coming into the light of the lanterns that illuminated the room. The man was old, around the sixty-year range, his head was balding and he walked with a slight limp. He cruelly smiled at The Flash. The teeth that he had left were yellow and crooked. _

_The Flash couldn't believe his eyes. What kind of man was this to be able to tired him out so much. How did this man win? He had defeated countless villains and all of them were much younger and stronger then the man before him. _

_The old man walked to The Flash's side. "So what will it be, boy? The child or your life?" He breathed in The Flash's face making his nostrils burn. The Flash wrinkled his nose in disgust._

"_Man, you need a tic tac." _

_Unexpectedly, the old man threw his head back in laughter. The Flash waited patiently for the man to catch his breath. "Ah," he sighed, "They had told me you were a funny one." He lifted The Flash's chin with his finger. "Too bad your going to die within the hour, unless you persuade me other wise, that is."_

_With the last of his energy, The Flash spat in the old man's face. "I will __**never**__ give you the boy!"_

_The old man's face contorted in rage. He raised his hand and punched The Flash square in the face. "Then you will die!" He screamed in anger. "Tyler! Kill this impotent man!"_

_From the shadows came a wolf-like creature. Tyler stood like a man but his body was covered in fur. He snarled showing his fangs and flexed his fingers that had menacing claws on them. _

_The Flash struggled fruitlessly with his chains. Worry covered his face. The creature came closer. A rough barking sound was coming from it that one could assume was supposed to be a laugh. Sweat started to form on The Flash's face. Tyler raised his powerful paw high into the air and with a ferocious swing; his claws came rushing down at Flash._

* * *

Barry's eyes flew open as he bolted up right screaming The Flash's name. He looked around him to find that he was still in his room in his foster family's home. A stifled groan came from the bed only two feet away as Roger turned over and covered his head with a pillow. Barry looked out the window at the end of the room to find that the sun was just coming up. He laid his head back down on the pillow and wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He turned his head to look at the poster of The Flash on the wall next to his bed.

_It was just another stupid nightmare. _Barry told himself trying to calm down. After a few minutes of lying there staring at the poster he decided to go take a jog around the track. He changed into his sweat pants and a T-shirt. He went back to his bed and sat down to put on his running shoes. The shoes were about two sizes too small for the boy and were extremely worn out. The laces were shredded and there was a hole in the left shoe that showed his big toe.

Barry walked out of the bedroom and found his way to the kitchen. In here he found his foster mother at the stove purring a brown mixture into a small pan. She looked over her shoulder and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, love." She said warmly. "And happy Birthday! It's been twelve years already." She smiled inwardly to herself.

Barry thanked her and continued towards the door.

"Don't be gone too long, dear. Don't forget that today you get to choose supper and then you get to make a wish on your Birthday cake."

"I'll be back before lunch." He assured her before closing the door behind him. Barry had almost forgotten it was his Birthday, not that anything really special happens. Every year his foster mother would bake a small cake that would get stolen and eaten by either Roger or Melinda, then he was able to pick what the family would be having for supper and, if he were lucky, his foster father would bring him home a comic book.

Barry continued down the steps and onto the path leading to the road. He was about to carry on to the track when he tripped over something and landed on the hard ground. Barry, laying face down in the dirt, flipped over to see what he had tripped over. By his feet, was a large brown package.

"I know I'm clumsy and unobservant, but I swear that wasn't there before." He whispered to himself.

He sat himself up right and pulled the box closer to him. Setting it on his lap, he read the address it was sent to. It read:

Barry Bonsworth

3837 Runners Lane

Millersburg

Barry continued to stare at it inquisitively. He had never gotten mail before. He barely talked to anybody. Who would want to give him something? Barry shook his head trying to clear out the thoughts. Using his house key he opened the package. Inside he found three items. He lifted out the first and largest item. It was a pair of running shoes. They were brand new, white and had a yellow lightening bolt on the side. An ear to ear grin spread across his face as he flung off his old shoes and put on the new ones to find that they were a perfect fit. He admired the shoes for a minute or two but then turned his attention back to the box. The next object he brought out was a rolled up poster. He unraveled it to reveal that it was a Flash poster. If it was at all possible his grin grew wider with joy. He rolled the poster back up and searched for the last object that was left. Barry lifted out a small black velvet box. With care, he opened the precious box to find a golden heart shaped locket necklace. Gently, he eased the locket out of its case and caressed it in his palm. He opened the locket to find a small picture of a beautiful woman with long curled blonde hair. Her smile was wide and graceful and her eyes looked happy. Barry stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. Finally, he closed the locket and placed it around his neck and slipped it beneath his shirt. He grabbed the poster and the now empty box and ran back into the house.

* * *

Wally let out a sigh as he watched the young boy run back into the rundown house, his new treasures in hand. His hands clutched at the abandoned shrub he was hiding behind. He longed to go to the auburn haired boy, wish him a happy Birthday, and maybe even challenge him to a race. He sighed once again. There was no point in wishing. He had made the decision long ago and he couldn't go back now. _But if I had known that he would be stuck with this kind of life, would I have made the same decision? _He asked himself. The truth was, he wasn't sure. He knew he didn't like the life he had condemned this boy to, but would he have been able to handle taking care of a child? Being a superhero with a child had to be rough. He would always be in danger. It would be just as bad for him as the life he already had maybe even worst.

Wally hung his head. Being a superhero wasn't the only reason he wasn't able to take Barry. He had only been 20 years old. He had his whole life to live. He had been selfish.

A tear streamed down Wally's face. _I made a mistake. I was selfish. I made the wrong decision. I know that now. And I'm sorry._

"I will get you back, Barry." Wally whispered. "You will know who your father is, and I will bring you home. Back to where you belong. Barry. My son."

**  
Aww. Poor Wally. I hope you liked this chapter! Please gets on knees PLEASE! Please review! It just makes me feel so much better and makes me write more! And I really want to continue but right now I'm tired and kind of having a bit of writers block. . .It took like a month to squize out that last paragraph thingy. So please confidence boosters are nice! I hope to post the next chapter sooner then this one was.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I am UBER sorry this took soooooooooo long. I had so much school work because stupid teachers loaded on everthing at the last minute and then, well, stupid me lost my flash drive and my whole life is on that thing! but i found it so i could continue! I hope u like it and i promise the next one won't take nearly as long and i hope it will be longer too. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Flash!" The Green Lantern entered the kitchen only to be greeted by empty space. For the past week, The Flash has been skipping out when he was supposed to be on duty and The Green Lantern had to take over for him. _Where could he keep going?_ He asked himself in frustration. _Maybe he finally found a girlfriend._ Green Lantern laughed at the impossibility of the thought. The Flash had been chasing girls all over every town they entered. No woman in her right mind would date that childish buffoon.

Suddenly, a red blur zoomed around him. Wind started to pick up and the blur sped around GL faster and faster.

"Flash! FLASH!" Finally, The Green Lantern created a force field with the use of his ring.

The Flash tried to slow up before he hit the barrier but he had accelerated to fast and could not slow down immediately. The Flash's eyes widened as he ran face first into the green glowing wall that protruded out of the Green Lantern's ring.

The Flash, laying flat on his back, stared up at the Green Lantern's annoyed face. Flash gave him a weak smile before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Flash, how many times do I have to tell you to quit–"

"Relax, GL, it was only a joke. Don't get your tights in a bunch." Flash took GL's already out stretched hand and hoisted himself up. "I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm gonna be taking a vacation so-"

"A vacation?!" Green Lantern dropped Flashes hand, which made him fall back to the floor. "You're a hero; you can't just take a vacation! Especially when you have already been playing hooky while you are suppose to be on duty!"

"Ow." Was Flash's simple reply.

"Flash, you can't just go gallivanting around the country! Have you talked to Superman about it?" GL reached out his hand to help his buddy up once more.

Flash took his hand and started to stand again. "Well, you see I was kind of dreading that part and was hoping that maybe you could tell him for me. You know, after I've left."

"WHAT?!" GL let go of Flash's hand once more and Flash crashed to the floor with a thud.

"Dammit, GL, stop dropping me!"

"Sorry," Green Lantern reached his hand out to his friend one more time but Flash refused the help and stood up on his own.

"Look, I'm not 'gallivanting around the country'. I have important issues that need to be taken care of."

"Did you lose all your money gambling?"

"That was _one_ time! Why can't anyone let it go?"

Green Lantern snickered at the memory. "Well, when you come into the room wearing nothing on but a guilty look on your face, it tends to stick in ones mind."

Flash just glared at him for a few seconds and then faltered. "It's got nothing to do with gambling. I'll see you in a few days. Tell old big and scary for me would ya?" With that the red blur sped out of the room.

"No, wait, Flash, I didn't agree to any of this!" Green Lantern tried to yell after him.

* * *

Sitting at the rusted kitchen table, Barry continued to absent-mindedly play with the golden locket around his neck. He didn't know what he was waiting for but it just seemed like something important was going to happen. Sighing heavily, Barry decided he didn't want to wait any longer. He slipped the necklace back under his shirt and got up out of his lopsided chair to move for the door.

"Hey pip-squeak, where ya think you're goin'." Roger stood in the middle of the door way, blocking all means of escape.

"What do you want, Roger?"

"What? Can't an older brother wish his little brother a 'Happy Birthday'?" Roger smiled a villainous yellow toothed grin.

"Not one like you." Barry mumbled racking his brain for any kind of escape route. He could yell for help but no one seemed to be in the house other then him and Roger. He scanned the room for a weapon of any sort. Before he could issue his brain into grabbing a rusted knife from the sink Roger pounced on him.

Barry screamed in horror as Roger pinned him to the kitchen floor.

"C'mon, baby brother, I just wanna hug. Ahahaha!" Roger wrapped his hands around Barry's neck. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils where pin points. Barry knew Roger was a crack addict but he had gone too far with it this time.

Barry tried to suck in air but got a lung full of Roger's sickly sweet breathe as he laughed in his face. Roger pushed down harder onto Barry's Adam's apple cutting off any air supply. Chocking, Barry clawed at Roger's hands fruitlessly. Roger's laugh was fading as Barry began to loose consciousness.

Suddenly Roger's hands loosened and his laughter stopped abruptly. Barry tried to focus his eyes so that he could see what had stopped Roger.

Roger's eyes were no longer on Barry but were fixated on his neck. Roger reached for Barry's neck again but this time closed his hands around the locket that had come out from under Barry's shirt.

"Well, well," Roger said, entranced by the gold. "Looks like my baby brother's been holding out on me." He fingered the gold designs that wrapped around the locket until he found the latch. Opening it, he discovered the picture of the woman. "Aw, ain't she purdy."

His eyes finally found their way back up to Barry's worried stricken face. Roger grinned and with a swipe of his hand he tore out the tiny picture and threw it to the floor. Barry winced inwardly but made no move to grab it. Roger's grin faltered a little from not getting the reaction from Barry he was hopping for. He looked back at the locket and his grin regained its evilness. "'To my precious baby boy'. Aw, has Barry finally found 'is mommy?"

Barry glared at Roger despite the fact he hadn't know about the inscription behind the picture. Roger took one look at Barry's pathetic attempt at a glare and put his head back in laughter. Barry took the opening and punched Roger in the stomach. Roger let out an 'oomph' and fell to one side letting go of the locket. Barry slipped his feet out from under Roger and kicked him in the face. Blood started to pour from Roger's nose as he crumpled to the floor. Barry grabbed the tiny picture and ran from the house.

He just had to get away as fast as possible. Barry was never going to return to that house. He was going to find the person who had given him the locket. That person had to know where his parent's were.

Before he knew it Barry was passing the track that he had ran so many races on. He had lived in this town his whole life; he knew nothing about the world that lay beyond. Could he really survive on his own? He knew one thing for sure; if he went back Roger would kill him. That fact right there told him were he was heading; forward.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please, review and comment and do anything that will motivate me to keep going! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . I'M SORRY!! TTTT. . . I'm such a procrastinator. . . .and sorry its shorter than the others I just liked where it ended and I will put up Chapter 5 much sooner. . . I hope. . . Don't kill me. . . LOOK SEE I'MA WRITING! SEE! scrible scrible**

**Chapter 4**

Wind rushed past the Green Lantern's ears making it hard to hear anything else. The feeling of flight was exhilarating, so much so that he was having difficulty keeping his mind on the task at hand. He was going to find out where Wally disappeared too. As much as he loved his comrade, Wally was just so irresponsible. Green Lantern had lived with Wally for two years already and he still acted like such a child. The Flash had to at least be in his mid twenties and, by now, he should learn to grow up and become a responsible adult.

The Green Lantern pressed his frustration away and pushed onward.

It wasn't long until he came across a fast enough moving blur to be the Flash. At first, Green Lantern thought the blur was a speeding vehicle but, upon closer inspection, discovered it was moving too fast. Green Lantern pushed himself to catch up with the streak of colors when it occurred to him that the streak wasn't of the normal red and yellow of Flash's suit.

_Is he running like that without his suit on?_ Frustration and anger flared up in him again. _What an idiot! He's gonna blow his secret identity! Oh, when I get my hands on that little punk! He could get the whole league in trouble with this stunt!_

With anger boiling in his veins, Green lantern lowered himself next to the running figure.

"Flash!" He yelled into the blur's ear.

Startled, the figure tripped over his own feet and landed in a heap on the ground. Green Lantern doubled back to where the boy lay. He softly placed his feet on the earth and continued toward the figure on the ground. As he neared he became aware of the figures size. He seemed too short and petite to be Flash. And his hair seemed more brownish than the bright red Green Lanterns use to. But who else could it be, Flash was the only speedster on earth.

Groaning, the boy turned into a sitting position. He held his face in his hands for a minute and then looked up at Green Lantern. Both Green Lantern and the boy gasped in surprise to find who was staring at them. The speedster was definitely not Flash. He had auburn hair and he seemed to be a boy of about eleven or twelve years. His bright green eyes appeared to be popping out of their sockets at the sight of the super hero.

* * *

Flash had been following his son at a safe distance for the past hour. He couldn't believe his eyes when the boy picked up speed only a few yards after the track field. The boy had sped faster and faster until the flash had to use his inhuman ability to keep up. Barry hadn't been going any faster than a car could but way too fast for a normal human boy.

_I-I can't believe it. That little speedster inherited my powers._ Flash's grin spread across his face. He could almost see his son's life play out in front of his eyes. Flash would take the boy in; train him; teach him all he needed to know about being a super hero. They would fight side-by-side against any foe that dared to take them on. _We'd totally smear the guys in a game of soccer!_ The Flash laughed at the thought.

To the left, something caught Flash's eye. He turned his head to find he was staring right at his buddy, Green Lantern. Flash's heart skipped a beat. He knew GL had come looking for him, probably to give him a piece of his mind or something. The Flash cringed at the thought of an hour-long and boring lecture from Green Lantern. He prepared himself for the oncoming yelling he would have to endure.

Then, surprisingly, GL flew right by him. Without even a glance. Had he not noticed him? GL may not have noticed _him_ but he did notice the other speedster ahead of him.

Oh no.

Flash watched as GL yelled into the boy's ear surprising him and making him crumple to the ground. Panic raced through Flash's veins. What was going to happen when the league found a speedster on this earth that wasn't Flash? What was going to happen when his son finds out his the son of the infamous Flash? What was going to happen when GL looks at the boy and finds there is a bit of a resemblance?

Flash watched in horror as GL landed on the ground near the boy.

Will the league want to interrogate Barry? Will they want to do experiments to find out how he inherited the speedster gene? What will they make his son go through?

Barry looked up at Flash's friend and comrade with a startled expression; the same one that was plastered on GL's face as well.

Will they be mad at him for not telling them sooner that he had a son? Will Barry hate him for leaving him with the awful life he had? Will Barry be able to forgive him for what he's done? Will he, himself, be able to bare it if Barry can't?

Well, he could at least know they weren't going to be playing a game of friendly family soccer anytime soon…

**Ya for cliff hangers!. . . is that a pitch fork? Geez get with the times, at least use a gun to kill me. I mean really! okay. . . you're walking away. . . NO NO WAIT!! I'M WRITING SEE!! scrible scrible**


End file.
